Yu-Gi-Oh! Excalibur Episode 5
After Prez received a first hand experienced of the recreated shadow games, he continues his search for his family, where he duels against his arch enemy Maveric. As the duel begins, Maveric uses a dueling strategy that takes his opponent by total surprise. Meanwhile, Paxton arrives on location from traveling after winning a shadow game of his own, eventually reuniting with his best friend Prez on the lake shore by Misty Island. The two then decide to cooperate in order to destroy Maveric and to obtain the Excalibur fragment. Featured Duel: Prez Koumori vs. Maveric Ilblud Turn 1: Maveric Maveric draws. He then activates "Hand Destruction" to force both players to discard two cards from their hand and draw two cards. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Tri-Horned Dragon" (2850/2350) in Attack Position. He then activates "Ancient Rules" to Special Summon "Rabidragon" (2950/2900) from his hand in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons "Chainsaw Insect" (2400/0) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Prez Prez draws. He then activates "Painful Choice" to choose five cards from his Deck and force Maveric to choose one among them to add it to his hand while the rest are sent to the Graveyard. He chooses 3 "Giant Germs", "Mad Archfiend" and "Big Eye". Maveric chooses "Mad Archfiend", so it is added to Prez's hand while the rest are sent to the Graveyard. He then banishes his 3 "Giant Germs" from his Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Dark Necrofear" (2200/2800) from his hand in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Maveric Maveric draws. He then activates "Trade-In" to discard "Metal Armoured Bug" and draw two cards. He then activates "Ancient Rules" to Special Summon "Cosmo Queen" (2900/2450) from his hand in Attack Position. "Cosmo Queen" attacks "Dark Necrofear", but Prez activates his face-down "Draining Shield" to negate the attack and increase his LP by the ATK of "Cosmo Queen" (Prez 4000 → 6900). "Rabidragon" attacks and destroys "Dark Necrofear" (Prez 6900 → 6150). Since "Dark Necrofear" was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Prez to take control of "Rabidragon". Turn 4: Prez Prez draws. "Rabidragon" attacks "Chainsaw Insect", but Maveric activates his face-down "Magic Cylinder" to negate the attack and inflict damage to Prez equal to the ATK of "Rabidragon" (Prez 6150 → 3200). He then Sets a monster. Turn 5: Maveric Maveric draws. He then Normal Summons "Giant Orc" (2200/0) in Attack Position. "Giant Orc" attacks and destroys Prez's Set monster, "Cyber Jar" (900/900). The Flip Effect of "Cyber Jar" activates, destroying all monsters on the field. After that happens, the second effect of "Cyber Jar" forces both players to draw five cards and Special Summon any Level 4 or lower monsters among them. Prez Special Summons "Skilled Dark Magician" (1900/1700) in Attack Position while Maveric Special Summons "Goblin Elite Attack Force" (2200/1500) in Attack Position. He then Sets two cards. Turn 6: Prez Prez draws. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Summoned Skull" with "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" in order to Fusion Summon "Black Skull Dragon" (3200/2500) in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons "Mad Archfiend" (1800/0) in Attack Position. He then activates "Tribute to the Doomed" to discard one card and destroy "Goblin Elite Attack Force". "Black Skull Dragon" attacks Maveric directly, but Maveric activates his face-down "Mirror Force" to destroy all Attack Position monsters Prez controls. Prez chains with "Mystic Wok" to Tribute "Black Skull Dragon" and increase his LP by its ATK (Prez 3200 → 6400). Turn 7: Maveric Maveric draws. He then activates "Ancient Rules" to Special Summon "Beast of Talwar" (2400/2150) from his hand in Attack Position. "Beast of Talwar" attacks Prez directly (Prez 6400 → 4000). He then activates his face-down "Ring of Destruction" to destroy "Beast of Talwar" and inflict damage to both players equal to the ATK of "Beast of Talwar" (Prez 4000 → 1600; Maveric 4000 → 1600).